gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dentface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dentface page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 20:44, August 16, 2010 It's me! Hi it's Dog Hullbones! Welcome to the players wiki. How to see the Phase Files- Here we will go through step through step instructions on how to extract and view Phase Files on Disney Panda3d games. #Go to Panda3d.org and go to download. #Press Panda3D SDK for Developers. #Download it for whichever program your computer uses. #Press start and click Computer. #Open (C:) and open Program Files. #Open Disney then Disney Online and press PiratesOnline or ToontownOnline or WorldOfCarsOnline. #Scroll down until you find Phase_2, Phase_3, Phase_4, and Phase_5. #Copy them to your main folder. (Usually whatever you name your user. It has Documernts, Pictures, etc.). #Go back to Program Files and open your Panda3d folder. #Search Multify then copy Multify to your Main Folder. #Then search for Pview and copy Pview to Documents. #Press Start and search Command Prompt. Then open Command Prompt. #Type: multify.exe -x -f Phase_2.mf Then press enter. #Keep doing typing this but change the Phase number for each of the files you copied. #Folders for the files you copied will come up. #For opening bam. files in models open them with Pview. How to Control the Phase Files- Here we will go through all the different buttons you can press to make the Phase Files do different things. *Left Mouse Button moves it around. *Middle Mouse Button rotates it on its axis. *Right Mouse Button zooms in and out. *C zooms out enough where you can see the whole model. (Good for saving the time it takes to zoom out with the Right Mouse Button) *L darkens it. *I makes which ever wall your looking at invisable. (Good for seeing things that are sticking out from the ship or in the ship) *A makes it so there is no animation. (Good for pausing during an animation; Pressing A again makes animation come back) *Q closes the page. *W showes the frame of the model. *T makes it white and grey and back to color *, makes the backround white or black. *2 divides the model in half. (Press it once to make to small models, Press it twice to divide into four, etc.) *F9 takes a screenshot. *H showes the axis. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 04:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Poker Glitch First u call or raise, then in the middle turns u call if they bet or raise in the middle, fold to save money. if u make it to the last turn raise, and they'll all fold and u get the gold but sometimes they call but u still win gold anyway your bf ( best friend ), Peter That Long Ago? U really edited that that long ago? And to get silver freeze all u got to do is kill smash oh three times Your Friend, Peter Goldbeard Phase Files On Mac Instead of extracting the file into whatever folder you would on a PC, you would place it in Applications under Pirates OnlineOSX. And you have Phase Files.